


成人礼

by 570



Category: Sally Face - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sally Face - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/570/pseuds/570
Summary: Sal因为心里隔阂不愿向其他人坦白自己和Larry已经交往很久的事实，两人因此吵了一架。仍然在生闷气的Larry觉得不推Sal一把是不行的于是决定在Sal的十八岁生日上推了他。





	成人礼

Sal几乎是被扛着扔上了床。Sal一直知道Larry力气很大，也知道他去练出肌肉是为了防止当年那样的状况再次发生——危难当头只能伸出手挡在Sal面前，但是如今当Sal被Larry单手捞起的时候，才深刻体会到他的改变。  
       他已经是个男人了。  
       Sal抬头看了眼站着解皮带的Larry，他有点急，Sal看见他眼里快要满溢出来的发狠一般的绿，下意识地往后爬了爬。  
       皮带金属扣落地的声音清脆而沉重，Sal心跳打鼓一般急促，仿佛心脏要争着跳出嗓子眼。Sal低着头不敢出声，指尖冰冷，然而脸上滚烫。  
       Larry爬到床上，Sal的跟前，侧着脑袋轻轻吻着他的耳尖，左手安抚性地托着Sal的脑袋，右手却毫不迟疑地去解面罩的绑带。Sal渐渐平静下来，以往每当他们接吻时Larry就会这样亲他的耳廓，慢慢地拿下面罩，也许比这更进一步的事情也不是那么无法接受…  
       面罩脱离了脑袋，Sal抬头正对上了Larry的眼睛，对方的眼里盛满决然的专注和高度的兴奋，目光细致地扫过他每一个毛孔，不肯漏过每一个细节。  
       Sal打了个寒颤，像是被捕食者盯上的猎物，难以言喻的滚烫顺着尾椎骨攀上后颈处——Larry左手随意地捏着那里，托着Sal往床上躺下来，温柔的循循善诱和被紧紧盯住的局促让Sal顺从地躺了下来。  
  以往温柔开朗的恋人此时却有种危险的感觉。  
  Sal哑着嗓子喊他：  
        “...Larry？”  
       Larry鼻子里嗯了一声算是回应，伏下身子开始了今天第一个缠绵的吻，唇舌纠缠之间Sal感觉像是要融化了一般陷在柔软的大床里，慢慢地往下沉溺，昏暗的房间里滋生不明不白的情愫，绕着Sal的脑袋拽着他往更深的地方去。Larry咬了咬Sal的下唇，开始亲吻他的脖颈，Sal被他毛茸茸的脑袋蹭到有点痒，下意识地躲了躲。Larry察觉到他的推拒，有些不满地咬了口他的脖子，Sal没有料到这个，闷哼了一声，能感觉到Larry在反复舔舐着那块牙印，寂静的屋子里水声和衣物的摩擦声被无限放大，气氛变得燥热起来，Sal听见自己的呼吸开始急促。  
Larry伸手撩开Sal的衣服开始摸索着背部线条的纹路，一路向上按着蝴蝶骨，一路向下握住了腰窝，像是感觉到了什么，Sal难捱地拱起了背，Larry看着他纤细的腰线，视线越发滚烫起来。他低头亲了亲Sal的额头：“没事的，我会让你舒服的。”  
这人知道自己在说什么吗？！  
Sal听到这话突然伸出手抵在Larry的肩头把人从身上往外推，Larry也没想到这个时候Sal会发难，被他一下子推搡开来。Sal迅速的坐起来，宽大的衣服被掀起大半，挂在他的胸口要掉不掉，看起来格外可口。Sal直起身子就抓起一旁的面罩往脸上盖，腿一抬就要走人。  
“唉唉….”Larry见状伸长了手臂要拦人，Sal一边把衣服拉下来一边有点气鼓鼓地说：  
“不是现在…现在不行…”  
Larry看不见他的表情，想起前几日两人吵架的事情，突然一阵火上来，有个声音在低低地鼓动他：“就今天，今天就解决这件事。”Sal有点腿软地慢慢朝门口走，Larry突然从身后把他按到在木质的地板上，后脑勺撞到了Ash送的等身穿衣镜上。Larry撑起上身“嘶”了一声揉了揉脑袋，才发现瘦长的Sal刚刚被他一压整个人都被罩在了身下，也正有些吃痛地揉着膝盖。  
是该揉揉。  
Larry被自己的变态想法吓了一跳，反正到如今这个地步，Sal要是真跟他生气也挽回不了了，不如做的最后。胆大心细，就在这里。  
这里是Sal的卧室，Larry对这里当然是很熟悉，随手从旁边的衣架上扯了一条丝质的领带，那是Sal毕业礼上打的那条，酒红色很衬他。Larry比划了几下，不算熟练地绑在了Sal的两只手腕上，深红色的束缚和白色的皮肤交缠在一起，给Larry带来一种隐秘的快感，Sal显然被他吓到了，有点慌张地出声：  
“Larry你等一下，嘿buddy你在开玩笑吧..”  
Larry很享受恋人被绑起来的样子，抓住他被捆起来的双手按在了冰凉的镜面上。Sal整个人被不容拒绝的力度从背后按在了自己的生日礼物上，凉凉的触感从手腕到胸口激起一阵阵战栗。Larry把脑袋埋在他的颈窝里恋恋不舍地蹭着，像是讨宠的大型犬，轻松地解开了面罩的带子。  
晦暗不清的房间里Sal透过镜子看见了自己的脸，带着慌乱的红晕。  
Larry也看见了，他狠狠地在Sal的脖子上嘬了一口，留下一个色气的红痕，Sal也忍不住喘了出来。两人对这种事情都感到新奇，之前的交往都十分克制，顶多是一个亲吻，如今吻痕清晰地印在自己的脖子上，Sal才真正意识到Larry今天是下了决心要带他越过那条线了。Larry感受到他的情动，双手搂住他的腰，开始不安分地乱摸，却也不停止吻着他的背脊，留下一个又一个发红的痕迹，有时用舌苔碾过它们，Sal就会全身发红地发抖，一些暧昧的声音也会泄出来。  
Larry指尖捏住Sal的胸口顶端，专注地揉捏着，看着恋人低着头在各种刺激下发出呜呜的声音，镜子上已经呼出了一片白雾。Larry试探地顺着腹线的纹路朝下面摸去，Sal有点慌张地挡住他的手，但是由于手被捆住了且自己早就腿软地半跪在了地上，根本没有几分反抗的力气。Larry有些好笑地歪在Sal的肩上，整个人从后面把他包住。Sal被他叹出的热气和低音挠得耳畔发痒心里也发痒。他知道作为恋人两人迟早要走到这一步，但是他在平日里从没有用这样的眼光看待Larry，确实会有时候觉得Larry很帅气，然而今日此时才意识到可以很性感。  
性感，这个词他从来没有放到Larry身上想过，其实他对性事说实话都不是很能理解，作为受方怎么可能会舒服呢。  
他思绪正飘着，Larry已经握住了他的下面，Sal整个人一缩，就感觉到Larry的手开始撸动，他从来没有被别人这样做过，失去掌控的感觉和情欲的滋味让Sal的脑子开始混沌，仰起脑袋靠在Larry的身上，闭上眼急促地喘息着，喉结上下动了动，勾勒出细长苍白的弧度。Larry几乎有些痴迷于这种体验，加重了手下的力气加快了速度，虽然手法着实生疏，然而Sal也没有熟练到哪里去，被情潮煽动得满面通红。在Larry的手心里射出来以后，Sal完全不敢看镜子里的自己，身上一片潮红，身下也淋漓不堪，情绪都有些失控。  
他无法否认很舒服。  
Sal缓过来的时候感受到身后有东西抵着他，意识到那是Larry以后，Sal把自己埋进臂弯闷声说：“…来吧。”他也不能就让Larry这样忍耐下去，至少他想要的是自己，而他也想要Larry。Larry几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵，随后心情飞翔地发力把Sal紧紧按在镜子上，开始在脑中回忆Todd给他的建议，从裤子口袋里掏出一管小小的润滑剂和几个套子。Sal贴在镜子上，胸口立起的前端被摁在镜面上摩擦了片刻，难耐地扭了扭上身，Larry吸了口气，此时他也硬的不行，但是为了Sal他得忍耐，要一步步地慢慢来。Larry在心里默念着，给自己套上了套子，小心翼翼地看了眼Sal的背，上面都是吻痕和牙印，在白皙的背上看上去格外色情。Larry吞了口唾沫涂了润滑液把手朝穴口探去，先试探的挤了一根手指进来，Sal肩头耸动了几下，沾染了欲望的喉头呜咽出声。  
Larry怕弄疼了他，有些犹豫，最后又下定决心地随着本能驱使开拓着恋人的体内。Sal很紧张地绷着身子，两个人这个时候话都不多，Larry安抚性地吻着他的脖子，引导他放松下来，一根手指在柔软的内壁里按压着，然后是第二根，Sal渐渐觉出一阵鸡皮疙瘩般的快感涌了上来，身体告诉自己还要更具体的冲击，脑子却叫嚣着不行。Larry不敢马虎，只能硬着头皮和下半身细致地扩张，Sal的胸脯剧烈起伏着，他叫着Larry的名字，看着镜子里的自己陌生而羞耻的模样。  
怎么会这样。  
Larry抽出了手指，在Sal耳边安慰着：“不要怕，会舒服的。”  
Sal胡乱点点头试图调整一下自己炽热的呼吸，突然感觉到有东西抵在了穴口，正以不容置疑的力道往内挤进来。Sal又开始慌了，仿佛这是一条不归路，一个无底湖，而Larry正是载着他飞驰的一辆机车或是绑着他下沉的那块巨石。Larry在抵达恋人体内深处之后终于发出了大石落地般的满足的喟叹。柔软滚烫的肠壁咬住了他，此刻两人是真正意义上的融为了一体，好像高温下的巧克力融化后成了同一滩甜美的巧克力酱。  
有点痛。Sal想着，低头看见箍在他腰间的肌肉绷紧的有力的小臂，心里没由来地浮上了安心感。如果是Larry的话，不归路大概也无妨。  
“Sal，我要动了？  
”Larry今晚克制得很辛苦，汗滴顺着下颚滚下来，他咬紧了牙关，侧脸的线条越发硬朗，Sal别过脸亲了亲他的嘴角，似乎是一种害羞的鼓励和信任。  
Larry感觉心里被填得满满的，但是有道欲望的沟壑还空空如也。Larry开始动腰，在Sal的体内轻轻地抽插起来，每一下都摩擦得磨人。Sal刚开始还觉得痛极，渐渐地觉得快感从体内一直漫出来，连空气都开始充满情欲的味道变得粘稠而暧昧。Larry把Sal扯下来跪在镜子前，猛地顶进去，这一下两人都觉得很深，Sal一下子生理泪水和呻吟一起漏了出来，绷断了Larry最后一根弦。Larry双手掐住Sal的腰窝用力挤了进去，Sal被加快的速度颠到哭喘着，鼻音像撩人的小勾子，Larry低头叼住Sal的脖子，牙齿碾磨着这块皮肤，随着身下的贯穿舔得红红紫紫。Sal的呻吟像撒娇一样带着哭腔，蓝色的长发也在肩膀左右晃啊晃，和Larry的发丝纠缠在一起。Larry感觉今日的耐心得到了极大的回报，在Sal的脖颈间嗅来嗅去，手下也开始用力，Sal的臀瓣也青紫一片，身下前端也一下一下地蹭着冷冰冰的镜面，逐渐昂扬起来，Larry用左手握住那里随着两人的律动帮他撸动起来。Sal感觉体内的滚烫像钉进了自己的身体，一波又一波的快感仿佛要将他溺死在身后人温暖厚实的怀抱里，只能意识不清地发出自己都不知道的声音。  
“Lar..Larry..啊….”  
Sal下意识地喊着他的名字，感觉体内的硬物又涨大几分，Larry突然笼住他的身子把他抱起来，保持着插入的姿势将他转了个面，正对着自己。Sal惊喘过后看见了Larry的脸，他的刘海和鬓边的头发已经汗湿了，眼里的爱意和侵略性直直地扑在自己身上。  
“我要快点了。”  
Larry挺腰快速地操弄起来，每一下都顶到深处，浅浅退出再继续，Sal有些稳不住身子，狂风暴雨扑面而来，他已经开始脱力，只能整个人软在Larry的怀里，被快速的节奏和欲望顶得喘息不已。  
Larry撩开他的刘海吻上去，Sal已经没有力气和意识回应他了，Larry索求着缠住Sal的舌头，吮吸地发出啧啧的水声，和肉体相撞的声音，Sal吱唔的哭泣一同在这房间里响彻着。  
Larry专注地望着Sal无力而粉红的模样，不肯漏过每一个细节，要把这一切烙在心底。  
Sal还在叫着他的名字，和含糊不清的呻吟裹在一起，Larry起了别的心思。  
“…Sal..叫哥哥。”  
恶趣味地开了口之后，Larry又有点后悔，两人从未以兄弟相称过，顶多是一句buddy。  
Larry含住他的喉结，突然又很期待Sal叫哥哥的模样，尤其在这里，在此时。  
Sal弟弟是拒绝的，只能伸手搂着Larry的脖子不吭声。Larry看着Sal长长的睫毛突然把他压在地上大力开合，Sal被顶得往后退，头也碰到镜子，喘息声和哭声绵长勾人起来，  
“Larry..慢..慢一点…啊！”  
Sal被狠狠撞到敏感点，半硬的下面已经到了临界点，Larry堵住Sal想要发泄的顶端，坏心眼地不让他去。Sal受不了刺激，只能抓Larry的背让他赶紧放手，整个人失神地扬起脖子，想要求饶却不知如何开口，只能发出细碎的阻止声。  
 “Sally..叫声哥哥..叫声哥哥就放过你，好不好？”Larry身下动作毫不含糊，嘴上诱哄着。  
       Sal回了回神就是不肯开口，生理上的痛苦和兴奋却让他最后松了口，Sal张了张嘴，又感觉到体内硬物进出的速度变快了，似乎是快到了，Sal扭开身子想要逃离这种羞耻感，却发现Larry格外认真地看着他，在等他的回应。  
       “哥…”  
“嗯？”  
“哥哥…”  
Larry亲了亲他的额头，松开手，自己也忍不住被对方突然的收缩夹到出来了。  
两个人同时颤抖着抱在一起，Sal难得语调高昂地喘息出来，挂在Larry的身上疲惫地合上眼。  
Larry意犹未尽地抽了出来，想再来一次，这种东西果然尝一次就会上瘾，Larry愤愤地想着，耳边传来了Sal轻柔的呼吸声，看来是被折腾到了睡着了。  
Larry有点可惜地咂咂嘴亲了亲他的耳朵。  
生日快乐，Sally Face。


End file.
